grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Average Mum
She is the mother of Tim Sherman and Justin Sherman and the aunt of Peppermint Sherman. She is known to be a typical mother who is lovely and caring so much so that everyone known her as Average Mum. She is very good friends with Eva Palmero. Early Life Born in West Sussex, Average Mum had a very conventional middle class childhood and life. She did everything that was expected of her and she got married to Average Dad and they had two children, Tim and Justin. However Average Dad when both the children were young leading Average Mum to be a full time single parent of the children as she works as a receptionist at the hospital and doing the best she can to raise them. Both the children do miss having a father figure in their lives as they no recollection of him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She and her two boys come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. He continues his love of swimming and wanting to become a professional swimmer one day. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8 -10 Over the Edge #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway She is working as the receptionist during when Josh Harrow needs his life saving surgery which due to lack of staff is being performed by Dr Amanda Hathaway the coroner. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook She is still on duty when Dr Keith Brook, Dr Nathan Jones and Liz Jones rush back to the hospital from their holiday 5 weeks after Josh fell from the window and needed his life to be saved. By then Josh had been saved by Dr Amanda Hathaway and the crisis they were running to solve was over. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #55 Tale of Miss Larkin She is seen working at the hospital where Miss Larkin and Daisy are trying to hatch a plan to get in control of the Christmas Carol service from Ms Izodel. #106 I WANT A STATUTE #106 Tale of Isabelle Romford When Isabelle Romford is in the hospital and demands to have a statue of her she whispers to Dr Amanda Hathaway if she is for real. Amanda responds that having done her physical the week before and replies she is anything but real. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 9 A Friend in Need of Aid Nanny Prescot and the gang turn up to the hospital to preach the gospel to Damian Burchens's ex-boyfriend Michael Kaffe who is dying of aids. Due to them wanting to preach the gospel to Michael so he repents before he dies, they are deliberately wrong directions to his room as the receptionist, Average Mum says that he has moved to a different room being put up to do this by Patty O’Connor. The gang end up being locked in the Old Bigot’s room much to Nanny Prescot’s horror. However Todd Friel ends up trying to meet his father but gets Michael’s room instead in which he gives the gospel to him and Michael gives his life to Christ before he dies. Dr Keith Brooks who finds out the mistake too late sadly informs Damian and the gang that Michael passed away but Todd also informs them that he became a Christian before he died. While saddened by his passing Damian is so pleased that Michael got saved. Patty O’Connor is dismissed from the hospital by Dr Keith and Average Mum is suspended for lying to visitors. Episode 10 Don't Jump! As Devon is trying to record a new song, the news hits that Average Mum is attempting to take her own life by jumping off a building after it is revealed she is fired from her job following her suspension for lying to the Prescots about where Michael Kaffe room was. Nanny Prescot as does Dr Keith and the Prescot gang want to help however Justin Sherman and Tim Sherman, Average Mum’s sons hate them and cannot abide them helping blaming them for the position her mum is in. Devon calls up the Samaritans to help out. When the Prescots are forced to go away from the situation, the man on the phone manages to go on the roof to talk her down. It turns out its Ryan Crawford who was the Samaritan worker. After the revelations involving Ryan and the false rape claims by his wife he tried to kill himself multiple times but he was saved by the Samaritans and having a renewed faith in God, decided to leave the acting lifestyle behind he decided to work full time for the Samaritans. He manages to talk her down and save the day which is all on live TV. Nanny Prescot in the end congratulates him as he reveals he has changed his name to Jack Jackson.